


Sanders Sides Smut One Shots

by Imnotarobot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Blow Jobs, Caught, Degradation, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confession, Making Out, Mentions of anal fingering, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Other, Riding, Threesome, club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotarobot/pseuds/Imnotarobot
Summary: This is going to be multiple chapters of one shots that are all going to be smut. Requests are welcome if you want to give me some.





	1. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #516 Virgil can manipulate shadows any way he wishes, and they can touch him in ways that feel foreign but oddly good. So, he manipulates the shadows to fuck him while he jerks himself off.

Virgil has recently discovered his true power. He can control the shadows around him and they can do anything he wants them to do. It was a startling discovery to say the least. It happened first when he was angry with Roman after he went too far with an insult and Patton and Logan were watching on to make sure that nobody gets hurt. Then all of a sudden Virgil felt something in his hands that he couldn’t place. The only thing that he could relate it too was electricity pulsing through his hands and going into his wrists. Then his own shadow slapped Roman in the face. Virgil had never had a panic attack that bad.

Roman then took him to his realm and taught him how to control his power and then he realised that he can feel it and it feels similar to a person. It feels like something he can’t describe, but it has the weight of a human. He really should have realised that when the shadow slapped Roman. At first it was a terrifying and then he began to use it for his advantage. Grabbing things for him and it made his laziness to reach a new level. Logan keeps trying to get him to move around more, but it never works.

Now he is here. Naked in his locked room. The light is on so that he can see his shadow. He is nervous, but it is a good nervous. He is really about to do this. 

Virgil begins to feel the power going through his hands and then the shadow next to him begins to move and then it moves really slow and it makes his way to the base of his bed. That apprehension is growing as he watches the shadow move slowly towards him. Then it gets too much, and Virgil closes his eyes. Then he feels the bed dip in between his spread legs. He prepped himself before he turned the light on. 

Then he opens his eyes and see’s the shadow looming above him. He feels the shadow’s face press against his lip in what could only be described as a kiss. Then he feels the hand of it wrap around his dick. Virgil then releases a soft moan. 

The touch feels so foreign but at the same time it is like nothing he has ever felt before. It feels amazing.

The hand begins to move slowly and as it does Virgil begins to cling to the shadow above him and he is moaning as its mouth begins to kiss down his throat as he moves his head to the side to give it room . It feels enough like a person not to make him panic but still foreign enough to give the thrill and to make it feel so much better.

Virgil feels himself growing red in the face and the pleasure is going through him in waves. He can feel himself growing close and he doesn’t want to cum yet. So, he gets the shadow to get back for a minute. Then Virgil wraps his hand around the shadows cock and then he pumps it to make it feel more like he is about to do this with a person for comfort. However, him and the shadow lock lips again and then he final feels far enough away from the edge to do this.

He makes the shadow above him move away from on top of him. Then it does the thing he was anticipating. Its hand moves to its cock and it strokes it a couple times. Its free hand goes to the anxious sides thigh and pushes his legs farther apart. This makes Virgil feel more apprehensive and he can’t wait for this to happen.

Then he can feel the shadows cock pressing against his entrance and then he takes a deep breath. Then he feels the shadow push the tip in. After that the shadow slips farther into him slowly. The anxious sides eyes roll back into his head from pleasure. It is more intense than any kind of pleasure he has ever felt. Then the shadow begins to fuck him slowly. It is so amazing, and he just wants to feel more. The sensation is so intense, and he is loving every second of this.

Virgil is moaning louder every second and he is cursing at the feeling. Virgil then wraps his hand around his own cock and begins to pump it at the slow thrusts of the shadow. The sensations feel heavenly and he can’t get enough. He then decides he needs more.

“F-faster, fuck, har-harder.” He then manages to squeak out between his moaning.

Then the shadow does this. It fucks him harder and faster then Virgil ever could. He then does his best to move his hand at the speed of the rough fucking he is getting. Then he subconsciously begins to fuck himself back on the dick moving fast inside of him in time with the thrusts. 

He is moaning so loud he is sure that the others can hear him downstairs but right now he can’t think clear enough to be worried about that. Then the shadow pulls out of him and he whines from the loss.

He then feels himself being pulled over and then he is in the position of his shoulders on the mattress and his ass is in the air. The shadow then grips his hips hard and then it enters him again and starts at the same brutal pace. 

Virgil screams when this new position causes the cock inside of him to press against his prostate and then this little bundle of nerves gets abused by the cock inside of him.

Virgil can feel himself growing closer to the edge and he doesn’t deny himself this time.

When he explodes on the sheets it is so intense that his mouth is open in a silent scream, his toes curl and he can’t breathe. It is so intense it knocks all the air out of him, so he can’t even scream like normal. It is the best orgasm he has ever had.

Then when he collapses he is thinking about how much he wants after sex cuddles but wasn’t expecting any when the shadow scoops him up and cuddles the sleepy man controlling him. Then the shadow does to grab a wet wipe to wash him off because he hates the sticky feeling of cum on him for too long. After he had been wiped down he gets some more cuddles from the shadow that is under his control. Then he gets tucked under the covers that were discarded on the floor while he prepped himself before the shadow goes and turns the light off. Leaving him alone to sleep.


	2. Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a virgin and Patton hopes to change that.

Logan is sitting in his room clearly nervous. He knows what him and Patton have talked about and have agreed to do today, and he is terrified. He isn’t even doing anything because the nerves about what is going to happen soon is consuming his thoughts. He wants this. He really wants to do this, but the fear is swirling around his mind, but he is still excited. He finds it hard to explain.

Just as Logan is lost in his thoughts, he can hear his bedroom door open. 

“Hey Lo.” Patton says however he is only in his underwear and his cat hoodie. Logan is fully dressed.

“Are you ok? Am I forcing you into this?” Patton says clearly reading my face.

“No, you are not forcing me. I want to, but I am nervous.” Logan says.

“That’s ok. It is perfectly normal to be nervous before losing your virginity but if it is so bad that you don’t want to do it any more then that is bad.” Patton says rubbing his shoulder.

“I want to.” Logan says.

This is when Patton connects their lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turns passionate. Logan is blown away by how amazing this kiss is. It is so different than any other kind of kiss they have shared in the past. It is amazing, and Logan is loving every second of it.

Patton gently pushes his boyfriend down onto the bed and straddles his hips while never breaking their kiss. Logan runs his hands through his boyfriend’s hair trying to pull him closer. And it works. 

This is when Patton begins to grind down on Logan’s crotch. The feeling is incredible, and Logan is moaning into the mouth that is connected to his. He doesn’t tend to moan when he masturbates but with the addition of Patton it makes it so intense, he can’t help but moan out.

However, when he feels close to coming in his jeans, he pushes Patton off and he looks scared. Like Patton thinks he just hurt him.

“Sorry. I just don’t want to cum yet.” Logan says leaning on his forearms while still lying on his back.

“Ok. Sorry I thought you were hurt or changed your mind. Do you want to get stripped for me?” Patton says motioning to the flushed man lying in front of him.

So, this is what Logan does. He stands up and then begins to take off all his clothes. Tie then shirt then belt then shoes then socks then trousers. However, he has one last piece of clothing and that is his boxers.

“Do you want to stop Lo?” Patton says worried while standing naked in front of him having shed his underwear while Logan was shedding his clothes.

“I don’t but I am worried that you won’t like what you see.” Logan isn’t small he is actually average, but he is scared anyway that Patton will be disappointed by him.

“Lo I will never be disappointed by you. Even if you are tiny, I will never mind that.” Patton says looking at him with an unexpected heat in his eyes.

So, Logan decides that everything will be ok. So, he takes off his boxers and then Patton’s eyes lit up. Then he gets on his knees in front of Logan.

“You’re beautiful.” Patton says looking at the erect dick in front of him before taking it into his mouth. 

Logan moans louder than he has ever done before. It feels better than his hand ever did. The wet, warm heat surrounding his cock makes the sensations so much better. He can feel his eyes rolling back in his head and the noises coming out of his mind will embarrass him tomorrow but now he can’t find it in his head to care right now.

Patton then pulls off his cock and pushes Logan back down onto the bed again. This is when Patton chooses to grab the lube they had in the draw.

Before he squeezes it on his fingers Logan has to admit something. “Patt, I’m already prepped.” He then looks down before fingers are under his chin and they are making Logan look up and his boyfriend.

“That is so fucking hot that you were having trouble waiting for my cock. I love you so much.” Patton says pecking his lips before opening the lube. “I just want to check that you can take me.”

Then Patton squirts the lube on his fingers and warms it up. After this he circles Logan’s rim and pushes in his finger. The finger inside of him feel different to his own finger but Logan guesses the individual differences of each person is to blame. 

“Well you’re right. You really can take me right now.” Patton says dumbfounded.

This is when Patton puts his dick against his rim. When Logan nods Patton pushes the tip in. When he looks into Logan’s eyes and then he pushes further in. 

It feels so good. This is a feeling that Logan has never felt before. The feeling of being so full and the pleasure is so intense, and Patton is only just pushing in. He can’t even believe that he has lived so long without this feeling. It is so different to his fingers or even his toys he hides deep away in his room.

Then Patton’s hips meet his own and the man in question lets out a shaky moan. “Are you ok Lolo.” Patton says looking nervously at the sweaty man under him.

“M-more than ok. It already feels so good.” Logan says and Patton’s eyes bright up again. 

“Ok Lolo just tell me when you feel that you are ready to really start.” Patton says and then he begins to stroke the man under him’s hair to make him more comfortable. And it works.

When he finally feels like he has adjusted he nods at Patton who then begins to move. However, he does so slowly. Patton wouldn’t be able to handle if he hurt his boyfriend.

Logan is moaning louder with every move of Patton’s hips. It feels amazing. However, he can tell that he needs more.

“M-more please.” Logan manages to push out of his mouth in between the moans and whimpers.

And this is exactly what Patton does. He moves fast enough that you can hear skin slapping against skin. Patton leans down and presses a kiss against Logan’s mouth before he begins to press gentle kisses against his neck. Before he nips and sucks the crease between his neck and his shoulder. But in doing this Patton’s cock presses against his prostate and this makes Logan scream.

“AH HA HA right there right there AHHHHH” Logan screams and Patton giggles a little on his neck. 

“Fuck – I love you” Logan says. 

And this breaks Patton’s already weak self-control. With his mouth still on his neck he pick up Logan’s legs and places them on his shoulders before pounding into him as hard as he can. And Logan screams.

“You’re doing so well Lolo.” Patton says after moving his head so he can look at Logan’s face and not his neck, but he made an effort to make sure he is hitting his prostate. “You’re taking my cock so well. I love you.” 

“I love your cock Pat. It feels so good. I love you nngh too” Logan says while feeling a heat forming behind his belly button.

“Pat I’m close.”

“Let go babe. Let go.” And he does.

He comes harder than he has ever came in his life. The waves of pleasure are so intense that it knocks Logan’s breath away. However Logan can faintly feel Patton twitch inside of him before he feels a warmth bloom inside of him.

Then Patton collapses on top of him and Logan wraps his arms around him. Then Patton drops his legs and they fall to the side. 

“How was that” Patton says looking up at Logan clearly nervous.

“Amazing. It was everything I have ever fantasized about and more. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

They cuddle while still joined together and they are completely in love.


	3. Surprise Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 41 – Patton and Logan are in the middle of fucking, Logan is bouncing on Patton’s lap on his cock. There’s a knock at the door but Patton insists Logan keeps going and tells whoever to come in. Roman walks in and, after a moment of stunned silence, tells them whatever he needs to – Patton responds almost casually plus very turned on at the fact they now have an audience. Logan comes before Roman can leave and maybe that’s a little on purpose.

“You ready Lolo.” Patton says looking directly into the eyes of the man who is above him.

Normally the moral side would be on top because he loves to hold the logical side down while he pounds into him however, they talked about it so for the first time Logan is going to top Patton however not in that way. Logan is going to ride Patton.

Logan nods at his boyfriend before moaning loudly as he sinks down onto his cock. 

The logical side begins to slowly move up and down on his lap. Looking at Patton below him. His mouth is hanging open in a silent scream. 

Patton grabs his hands on to Logan’s hips and helping him move faster on his cock.

Logan is moving faster with every thrust chasing his orgasm.

“Shit. _Fuckfuckfuck_. I’m so close.” Logan says with Patton basically holding the logical side up as he bounces on his cock.

That is when they hear a knock on the door. Logan freezes as he is sitting on his boyfriends lap with his dick deep inside of him. Patton leans up and whispers into Logan’s ear.

“Keep going.” Logan then looks at Patton horrified as the knocking starts again but louder. Logan slower than before. 

“Come in kiddo.” Patton says to the side outside the door.

“Hey Pat I just needed to –“Roman then looks at the scene before him and see’s Logan naked and riding Patton. He blushes bright red.

“It’s ok Ro. What do you want?” Patton says sounding completely normal even with Logan bouncing on his dick.

Before Roman can say what, he wanted to. Logan releases a loud moan and cums all over Patton’s torso. Patton jerks his hand over Logan’s cock to help him work through his orgasm.

“There you go Lo. You did so well.” Patton says rubbing his boyfriends back. “But I’m not close yet. Roman do you want to help me out a little.” 

Roman and Logan look stunned. Roman really wants to because the second he saw this scene he became half-hard and when Logan came, he practically became made of stone. But he doesn’t want to upset Logan by doing anything to his boyfriend.

“It’s ok Roman. If you want to you can and nobody will hold it against you. I don’t mind at all.” Logan says while climbing off his boyfriends still hard cock.

Roman then nods and slowly walks over to the bed.

“You will have to listen and do what I say though. Say red if you don’t want me to do anything to you.” Patton says leaning against the head of his bed and leisurely stroking himself. Roman then nods.

“Ok. Strip naked and prepare yourself.” Patton says. “I want you to take my dick inside you.”

Roman then takes off all his clothes nervously. Before he lies back on the bed in between the moral and logical side. Logan decides to help and puts lube on his hand and warms it in his hand before circling his rim with it.

“Lolo I told Roman to do that.” Patton says and Logan looks up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, “but I’ll let it go this time. Because you have no idea what this is doing to me right now.”

Logan then presses one finger into the fanciful side while he releases a soft moan.

“You’re so tight.” Logan says adding another finger.

“It’s what mmm happens when you fuck haven’t had sex before.” Roman says and the other two look stunned.

“Well then we will make this amazing for you.” Patton says.

Roman is soon stretched enough for his cock. Patton moves Roman to the end of the bed while Patton is standing at the end of it. Logan is kneeling behind Roman’s head and he takes his hands in his hands and holds them above his head to give him not only some support but to give him something to hold on to. Patton can really loose himself.

“It’s ok Ro. You are already doing so well.” Patton says putting more lube on his cock.

He then spreads Romans legs and holds them apart to make it easier to fuck him. He then pushes the tip of his cock into him. When Roman nods Patton slowly pushes the rest of him inside with him. 

Roman moans and holds onto Logan’s hands harder.

Patton slowly begins to move when he thinks that Roman is ready. The fanciful side begins to make the neediest noises. When Roman releases a loud moan and that is what breaks Patton’s already short patience. He begins to pound into the fanciful side as hard as he can. Roman begins to moan the loudest he ever has in his life.

Roman has never felt this before. It is so different than his fingers and the pleasure is so intense.

“Well done Roman.” Logan says holding onto the side in questions hand. “You are doing so well for us.”

“Logan look.” Patton says slightly out of breath “Look at him and the slut he is being.”

That shocks Roman but he really likes it. Who knew he would like this.

“Is that ok.” Logan whispers in his ear. Roman nods. “Ok. Then you are taking cock well like a good little sex toy.”

“Yeah. You little royal whore.” Patton says.

Roman is close and Logan notices this. “You close little cum slut.”

Roman nods and Patton moves one hand to his cock and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“Let go. Please I need it to come. Please let go.” Patton says in between his sharp breaths.

Roman does this and cums the hardest he ever has in his entire life. Him tightening around the dick makes Patton cum inside of the side under him. Logan then cums at the scene in front of him. Patton collapses onto Roman and Logan strokes his hair.

“How was that?” Patton asks.

“Amazing.” 

“Great.” Logan says with the flash of an idea in his eyes. “I think soon we need to have a proper threesome where all of us are fucking at the same time.”

“Lolo you are so smart.” Patton says. 

And Roman has to agree.


	4. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 484 – Roman and Virgil have a night out at a club and it's all fun until some guy starts feeling Virgil up and groping him, and Virgil is clearly screaming at Roman with his eyes to come save him. So, Roman comes to his rescue, pretending to be his boyfriend and kissing him to drag him away from the guy. Virgil is really thankful but now he knows how nice it is to kiss Roman he wants to do it again and more about Roman's body.

It is just after the new year and Roman and Virgil are in a club. Virgil rarely goes to clubs because the loud music and large amounts of people can cause anxiety attacks however on good days he can handle it and today is one of these so him and his childhood friend Roman decided to celebrate the new year at the club which Roman seems to live at because he loves the social life even if he doesn’t get drunk much. He just loves the feeling that he gets from the club and he loves people watch and laugh at the drunk people doing strange things. They both did it for a while and it was funny because one drunk man found a Pidgeon and began to cradle it like a baby and then it bit him and flew away so he sat on the floor and began to cry with his head in his hands and both friends laughed so hard they felt they were going to get a six pack out of it.

Roman then tells Virgil that he is going to the bathroom and then goes. Then some man walks up to Virgil and looks down at him with a charming smile on his face.

“Hey gorgeous.” The man says, “What do you say about going home for one night for a little bit of fun.”

This is when the man cups Virgil’s face and presses his lips to his forehead.

“Sir I am not looking for a quick fuck. I don’t even know your name.” Virgil says trying to think of excuses to get this man away from him.

“Oh, my name is Luke if that is the main issue and I’m sure that when we get into it you won’t mind.” Luke says before grabbing his crotch and beginning to try and get him hard.

Virgil pushes his hand away, but it goes right bad before Luke begins to kiss down his neck. However, Virgil is too freaked out to push him away and he is on the verge of an anxiety attack and he has no idea what to do.

He forgets however that Roman is at the bathroom and he is spotted by Ro as tears begin to come out of his eyes as Luke is massaging his limp cock and trying to get it hard and is sucking a hickey into his neck. This makes Roman furious. To see his best friend crying because while Virgil is very anxious, he is not shy to say he does not want something like this. He knows due to the number of times the anxious man has denied a hook up. He is very good looking and many men and women notice this and look for a quick bang. Virgil is gay like Roman and he doesn’t like one-night stands with strangers as he thinks that sex should be with people you know and trust. But he has only slept with his boyfriends. And they both have talked about it because you get to a level of close where you talk about the size of the dump you just had ok.

Making a quick decision he goes up to the men and grabs Luke’s shoulder and pulls him away from Virgil.

“Ro.” Virgil says noticing his friend and he is so relieved.

“Hey what gives?” Luke says.

In a moment of panic and an adrenaline rush he says, “get away from my boyfriend you creep before I call the police.” He says in a tone he hopes is convincing and he can discuss this with Virgil later if he is mad, but he needs to protect him.

Virgil is momentarily confused before he realises what Roman is doing and he is fine with it. Whatever he has to do to get the creep away from him.

“Oh yeah. Well done you did the oldest trick in the book. I bet you aren’t even gay.” Luke says.

“Oh yeah.” Roman says.

This is when he grabs Virgil’s face and presses his lips against his frantically. Virgil is in shock for a moment before he begins to kiss back. This was never something that he thought he wanted. To be kissed by his best friend. But now it is happening it is all he wants. Is to stay with his lips locked with Roman. He can’t even remember the circumstances that brought them both to this moment all he knows is that he never wants to leave it. And down below can agree with this because his little one has decided to stir every so often and begin to twitch into action.

This is when Roman pulls away.

“See.” Roman says to Luke who Virgil had forgotten about. “We are dating so please leave my boyfriend alone before I break your nose.”

“Hey. Don’t blame me if your boyfriend decided to cheat on you, I didn’t know.” Luke says playing the victim. “I don’t even know his name.”

“That just shows that you are a complete stranger.” Roman says. “He also has anxiety and if you looked at his face when you were grinding on him you would have seen that he was crying you fucking rapist. You have 20 seconds to get away from him before I call the cops. But not before I fucking castrate you.” 

This is when Luke gets the message and quickly gets out the bar. This is when Roman pulls Virgil into his arms to comfort. Hoping that he can’t feel the stiffness in Virgil’s trousers. 

“Sorry.” Virgil says.

“No don’t apologise. I never wanted you to be forced into anything you didn’t want to.” Roman says rubbing his back.

“Let’s just go home.” Virgil says as the friends live together.

When the friends get to the car Roman decided he is going to be the one to drive even though it was Virgil who drove to the club.

They quickly get home after the silent car journey. When they get home Virgil says,

“Thank you so much for that Roman. You literally saved my ass.”

“No problem. You would have done the same for me. Sorry I had to kiss you to get you away from that bastard.” Roman says looking apologetic.

“No need to apologise. I actually really liked it.” Virgil says putting his hand on Roman’s shoulder while trying to hide his hard on from his friend.

“I can see you really liked it.” Roman says looking at his crotch.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Virgil says.

“No need to say sorry. I mean look.” Roman says gesturing to his dick which is currently standing to attention. “It went up when I saw yours did.”

“Wow.” Virgil says not being able to look away from his dick.

“Do you want to do something about it. Together.” Roman says looking directly into his friends’ eyes.

“Yes.” The anxious man says in a quiet voice. 

“Let’s go to my room then. I think we can get more comfortable there.” Roman says grabbing his lovers’ hand and going towards the bedroom. Virgil does not argue at all.

This is when the anxious man lives up to that title and begins to feel nervous. He has never done this before, but he won’t tell Roman that. He is unsure whether Roman doesn’t know this or just doesn’t care. But he isn’t planning to tell him because that would most likely scare him away from this and he really wants to.

When they get there Roman opens the door and when Virgil walks inside, he is immediately pushed against the door and then Roman attacks his lips in a passionate kiss. The fanciful man then picks up his lover who wraps his legs around his waist just because he doesn’t want to fall and that is what he thinks he should do. 

They make out and Virgil needing contact begins to grind his crotch against Roman’s. When Roman moans into his mouth he takes it as a great sign, so he keeps doing it. After a little Roman decides he needs more he carries Virgil over to the bed and lies him down on it with his legs still wrapped around his waist.

“Get naked. I have to see you.” Roman says.

He then stands up and begins to take off his clothes. Virgil begins to do the same. He takes his clothes off as quickly as he can so they can get to the good part as soon as they can. Roman seems to agree because he is going the same thing. They are soon in their underwear. The anxious man and the fanciful man lock eyes. 

“Should we take each-others underwear off?” Virgil asks not being able to take his eyes off his lover’s bulge.

“Yeah. Do you want to take mine off first or do you want me to take yours off first?” Roman asks palming his bulge.

“Can I take yours off first?” Virgil asks knowing that there is a good chance Roman may stop wanting to do this if he see’s him. He is about average size, but he is worried that he may want something bigger.

“Ok. Come here then. I want to kiss you while you do it.” Roman says.

Virgil sits up and kisses Roman and he grabs the edge of Roman’s boxers and pulls them down his legs. He looks down at Roman’s hardened length and he blushes. It is huge. It is bigger than he ever thought he would see in a sexual partner.

“You look nervous.” Roman says with a nervous giggle.

“How big are you?” Virgil asks out of curiosity more than anything else.

“10 inches.” Roman says then he laughs as his lover’s mouth drops open.

“I am guessing that you were not expecting that.” Roman says moving his hand down to stroke his cock.

“Nope. I forgot people could be that size to be honest.” Virgil says as Roman laughs out loud again.

“Stand up Virge. I want to take your pants off.” Roman says standing up.

Virgil then stands up with his heart pounding in his chest not only from arousal but also from nerves. With Roman being the size he is he will defiantly be disappointed but his own 7 inches. Roman who prides himself on keeping his partners comfortable in the bedroom notices this easily.

“Virge. If you don’t want to do this then tell me. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to here.” Roman says in a gentle tone.

“I want to do this so bad. But I am terrified that you will be disappointed when you see me.” Virgil says.

“I will never be disappointed about this. I want you to be happy and the fact that you want this means so much to me.” Roman says kneeling on the floor between his lovers’ legs rubbing his hand up and down the others thigh.

“Ok. Take them off.” Virgil says having made up his mind.

Roman puts his fingers under the other man’s underwear before pulling them down and off. He looks at the other man’s cock.

“It’s amazing.” Roman says.

Roman then takes the length in front of him into his mouth and Virgil nearly screams with pleasure. He has never felt this kind of pleasure before and he never wants this to end.

Virgil begins to get lost in the amazing blowjob he is receiving until he begins to feel himself needing to come. So, he grabs Roman’s hair and pulls him off his dick.

“Sorry. I was going to come.” Virgil says after Roman whines.

“It’s ok. We wouldn’t want that before the main event would we.” Roman says looking up at Virgil and smirking.

Virgil nods at this.

“Can you lie on the bed for me?” Roman asks.

Virgil does just this. He lies on his back on the be with his legs as wide as he can to let Roman do whatever he wants to him.

“Thank you.” Roman says kissing him deeply on the lips in gratitude.

Roman then kneels in between his legs and begins to stroke his cock.

“I’m going to prep you alright?” Roman asks. Virgil nods.

Roman then leans down and grabs the lube out of the top draw. Virgil white knuckles on the bedsheets. He is beginning to get nervous. He has never done this before, and he wants it to be good for his crush.

“Just be calm Virge. I will make this good for you.” Roman says.

The anxious man nods and he braces himself as Roman’s finger breaches his entrance. It doesn’t hurt like he thought it would. In fact, it felt good. Roman begins to work more fingers inside of him. He feels the stretch, but he doesn’t care because this feels amazing. When Roman thinks that he is stretched enough he stands up and puts more lube on his cock while moaning.

“Your clean right.” Virgil says.

“Yeah. You?” Roman asks.

“Yeah.” Virgil says knowing that it is now alright to go bareback.

Roman then lines his cock up with Virgil’s entrance.

“Here I go.” Roman says.

When Virgil nods, he begins to press into the man under him. Virgil moans louder than he has ever moaned before. Even just the push into him makes him feel more pleasure than he ever has before. It feels amazing.

“Holy Shit you are so tight.” Roman says through his teeth with his eyes scrunched shut.

“It’s what happens when you have never had anything larger than fingers up there.” Virgil says through heavy breaths.

“Wait. You’re a fucking virgin.” Roman says in a horrified tone of voice.

“Well not exactly anymore.” Virgil says with a nervous giggle.

“Shit. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Roman says clearly about to pull out and leave.

“If I didn’t want you to do this I would have said. I’m not awkward around you at all. I would tell you if I did not want your dick inside of me. Trust me when I say that I want this.” Virgil says stroking the man above his face.

“Ok. I’ll make it good for you then.” Roman says.

Roman begins to pull out and this doesn’t confuse Virgil because he knows what is going to happen next. Roman keeps going until only the tip is still inside him before working it back inside him again. And Virgil is in heaven. Roman keeps doing this to try and make this feel the best it can for the man below who was willingly giving him his virginity.

Virgil moans each time Roman presses inside of him and he goes so slowly to try and make sure that it is the best it could possibly be. Roman has had sex before but it has never felt this good to him. He has never felt so loved and connected. This is when he realises that he is not fucking his best friend. He is making love to him. Virgil is feeling the exact same way and he knows that he has never felt this good before. He just wants more but not faster. He just never wants this to end.

Virgil wraps his legs around his lover’s waist as he keeps thrusting his cock into him. He then wraps his arms around his shoulders just to closer to him.

“Kiss me.” Virgil says to Roman.

This is exactly what he does. He presses his lips to the anxious man as he slowly works his dick inside of him. He just keeps thrusting while swallowing his moans in a passionate kiss. They both have a feeling that the pining the have felt towards each other is over and they can final be together just like they have always wanted to.

Virgil begins to feel himself getting close to coming. In his defence it is his first time and it was expected that this would happen with Roman pushing into him and pressing against his prostate occasionally. He pulls away from the kiss to say.

“Ro. Fuck I’m close.” 

“Me too.” Roman replies. “Come with me.”

Virgil comes harder than he has ever came in his life. Roman comes at the feeling of Virgil squeezing his cock as he comes. 

When they are done Roman tries not to collapse on top of his lover but fails because of how powerful his orgasm was. Virgil doesn’t mind. He just wraps his arms around his lover and just cuddles with his cock still inside him and he is loving the feeling of just being full of not just dick but with his come too.

When Roman goes to pull out Virgil wraps his arms around him tighter trying to send the message across. It does and Roman just stills inside the man underneath him. 

“How was it?” Roman says in between heavy breaths.

“Amazing. That was better than I ever thought it would be.” Virgil says cuddling closer to Roman.

“Well I tried. That was the best sex has ever felt for me.” Roman says.

“This was the best that I have ever felt before.” Virgil says.

“I know. I wanted to make my boyfriend feel good.” Roman says.

“Boyfriend?” Virgil says.

“Yeah. Is that alright?” Roman asks.

“Yeah. I love you.” Virgil whispers.

Roman smiles as bright as the son. “I love you too.”

They press their lips together in a loving kiss.


End file.
